


【SS】亡者归来

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 剧本。旧文存档。
Relationships: Gemini SagaxGemini Kanon
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

1 内景 旅游大巴 日景  
许多少男少女吵吵闹闹，女教师让大家安静。  
少年靠着车窗，手指不停地在玻璃上写一个名字。

女教师：加隆，拿着。

少年转过头，不屑地看了她一眼。

加隆：我不想填什么调查问卷。它就和这次参观一样无聊。

女教师无奈地走开。

2 外景 山坡上 日景  
一对情侣正在野餐，男的笑嘻嘻地让女的喂他吃樱桃，就要递到嘴边的时候，女的动作僵住。

女孩：天哪！那辆车……天哪！

旅游大巴经过转弯时径直开下了悬崖。

3 内景 教堂里 日景  
牧师念着悼词，悲伤的宗教音乐，许多人一身黑色，都在默默流泪。  
一个和加隆长得一模一样的少年，黑色西装，微微皱着眉，仰起脸看耶稣受难像。  
一滴泪滑过他的面颊。

牧师：……愿逝者的灵魂安息。阿门。

4 外景 教堂门口 日景  
纯净的蓝色天空映在人们的瞳孔里，大家互相安慰、告别。  
褐色卷发的少年犹豫了一下，向穿黑色西装的少年走去。

褐发少年：撒加，你……  
撒加：……我很好，不要担心，艾俄。  
艾俄洛斯：哦，那，那就好。  
撒加：我先走了。

艾俄洛斯看着撒加的背影，非常忧心的神情。

5 内景 撒加和加隆的家 夜景  
撒加点了两支白色蜡烛，放在他和加隆的合照前，紧握着银质十字架默默祈祷。

撒加（内心）：  
求求你，让加隆回来吧。

6 外景 撒加卧室窗外 夜景  
树枝晃动，窗户上黑影憧憧。

撒加：加隆？（自嘲地）你是不是觉得我很可笑？

月亮沉落，天际露出一点太阳，撒加走到窗前，用力把十字架抛向远方。

7 外景 通向小镇的路 夜景  
月亮沉落，天际露出一点太阳，加隆匆匆赶路，头发汗湿，气喘吁吁，他经过的路灯不停地熄灭。

8 外景 撒加和加隆的家门口 日景  
晨光熹微。加隆随意用袖子擦汗。  
手指扣上了门把手。

9 内景 撒加和加隆的家-门厅 日景  
加隆被门口的鞋子绊了一下。他脱下外套，想挂在门后，发现没有挂钩。

10 内景 撒加和加隆的家-厨房 日景  
加隆打开水龙头，直接喝了几口。  
他打开冰箱，找出几大块披萨，放在微波炉里加热。

11 内景 二楼的卧室 日景  
睡觉的人惊醒，起身抄起门后的一根球棒，蹑手蹑脚地出门。

12 内景 楼梯 日景  
那人看见冰箱门开着，门后的人正拿出一罐啤酒。

举着球棒的人：谁在那儿偷我的啤酒？快给米罗大爷滚出来！

13 内景 厨房 日景  
冰箱门被用力关上。  
加隆和米罗大眼瞪小眼。

加隆（困惑地）：你是谁？  
米罗：你刚才有没有认真听我说话！  
加隆：你昨晚跟撒加上床了？  
米罗：什么？谁？  
加隆：滚出去。  
米罗：这是我家！  
加隆：你再说一遍？  
米罗：混蛋！这里是我家！

加隆突然把啤酒罐朝米罗砸去，米罗挥起球棒，罐子飞出去打碎了窗玻璃。

米罗：你小子疯了！  
加隆：叫撒加出来！  
米罗：鬼才认识什么撒加！

微波炉“叮”的一响。  
加隆和米罗打作一团。

14 内景 一片狼藉的厨房 日景  
加隆沉默地吃披萨喝啤酒，米罗对着镜子看青肿的嘴角和眼圈。

米罗：你小子下手真狠。

加隆看了他一眼，继续低头吃披萨。

米罗：你叫什么？  
米罗：撒加是谁？  
米罗：你原来住在这儿的相好？

加隆狠狠捏着啤酒罐。许多酒液溅在桌上。罐子瘪了。

米罗：谢天谢地，拜托别再回来了啊！

加隆重重地摔上门。

15 内景 酒吧 日景  
没有客人。画浓黑眼线的女服务生打着哈欠扫地。  
门口的铃铛一响。

女服务生：啊呀，你今天来得……哟，怎么一大早就挂彩啊，米罗仔？  
米罗（呲牙咧嘴）：人倒霉嘛，好端端在家里都会被打。  
女服务生：准是偷了谁家的女人吧。  
米罗：本大爷什么时候用得着偷，随便勾一勾小指头，都有一排女人投怀送抱！  
女服务生：所以果然遭报应了。  
米罗：懒得理你……我去找点冰再敷敷……

米罗拿冰包敷着眼眶。

米罗：哎，我问你啊……  
女服务生：又怎么了？  
米罗：啊，算了，没事。  
女服务生：神经兮兮。  
米罗：我出去一趟。  
女服务生：去哪儿？  
米罗：警察局。

16 内景 警察局门厅 日景  
穿制服的人走来走去，手里拿着各种文件。  
米罗盯着布告板上的“寻人启事”栏，一张照片一张照片地看。

褐发警察：米罗？  
米罗（嬉皮笑脸）：艾欧里亚警官！  
艾欧里亚：你来干嘛？  
米罗：跟你打听个人。  
艾欧里亚：打听人？又看上哪个姑娘了吧？  
米罗：撒加。听着像姑娘吗？  
艾欧里亚：这名字听着还真有点耳熟。  
米罗：真的？在哪儿听过？  
艾欧里亚：你这脸是被撒加打的？  
米罗：没有，我自己不小心摔的。  
艾欧里亚：你用什么姿势把眼圈摔青的？  
米罗：别转移话题，就说在哪儿听过撒加。  
艾欧里亚：好像我哥说过的。  
米罗：原来是大艾哥认识的人？  
艾欧里亚：嗯……这个撒加以前好像就住你的房子。  
米罗：你别吓唬我啊。  
艾欧里亚：我那时候小，具体的记不太清了。反正肯定有这么个人。  
米罗：切，编故事谁不会。反正大艾哥搬走了，我也不知道他住哪儿。  
艾欧里亚：不信我周末领你去找他问！  
米罗（嬉皮笑脸）：就等你这句话呢，兄弟。  
艾欧里亚：滚！懒得理你。

17 内景 酒吧 日景  
女服务生百无聊赖地擦着落地玻璃上的雾气。  
抹布掉在地上。她弯腰捡起来。  
面前站着一个少年。

女服务生：啊！吓死我了！你……

她疑惑地抬头看了看门上挂的铃铛。

少年：你见过撒加吗？  
女服务生：撒加？他经常来这儿？如果他是像你一样的帅哥，我一定有印象。  
少年：他有时会来这儿找我。  
女服务生：我连你都是第一次见呢。  
少年：我要啤酒。

有阵风吹过，门铃响了起来。

18 内景 酒吧 日景  
画绿色眼影、穿黑色皮裤的女子走进酒吧，看了一眼坐在桌边喝啤酒的加隆。

女子：你还没到喝酒的年纪吧，小子？

加隆抬头看了她一眼，又继续喝酒。女子笑了笑，走到吧台。

女服务生：您要点什么？  
女子：Tequila。  
女服务生：好的……  
女子：有什么问题？  
女服务生：呃，没什么，只是觉得您有点……眼熟。我大概是在什么地方见过……  
女子（沙哑低沉的调情嗓音）：哦Baby，这搭讪方式会不会太老套了？  
女服务生（脸红）：……您……误会了……我不是……

19 内景 警局对面的咖啡馆 日景  
顾客很多。靠门的桌边对坐着米罗和艾欧里亚。

米罗：嘿，哥们儿，午休时间能不那么严肃么？  
艾欧里亚：哦。  
米罗：“哦”是什么意思啊！我等了你三个小时，好歹笑一笑？  
艾欧里亚：……什么人刚看完那样的命案现场还能笑出来啊？  
米罗：哎？出人命了？就咱们这个小破地方？  
艾欧里亚：嗯。在中心公园。  
米罗：具体讲讲？  
艾欧里亚：不行，上面有命令，说是要保密……而且……  
米罗（打断）：嘿，哥们，那不是魔铃吗？

红发红衣的女子走进咖啡馆。  
艾欧里亚抬头看了一眼，马上又低下头，脸上表情很尴尬。

米罗：啊啊，我喜欢红发。（瞥一眼艾欧里亚）你们那会儿怎么就分手了呢？我到现在也没想明白！  
艾欧里亚：……别提这件事了……  
米罗（眼睛发亮）：怎么？有料？  
艾欧里亚：……没有。  
米罗：她嫌你长得不够帅？不会啊……你已经够一表人才的了……  
艾欧里亚：……够了……  
米罗：那就是嫌你当警察工作危险赚的又少？也不会啊……我看她不像那种人……  
艾欧里亚：……你有完没完……  
米罗（压低声音）：难道是……嫌你床上功夫不过硬？  
艾欧里亚：……米罗你就不能闭嘴吗？！  
米罗（翻滚状）：拜托！告诉我吧！要不我未来三年也注定寝食难安啊！

艾欧里亚瞄一眼魔铃，她正在排队，没有看这边。

艾欧里亚（起身想走）：我得回去工作了。  
米罗（拖住衣角）：总不会是因为什么狗屁的“性格不合”吧？！

动静闹得有点大，排在队伍后面的人已经开始回头看他们。  
艾欧里亚的脸涨得通红，为了尽快脱身只得万般无奈地小声解释。

艾欧里亚：不是“性格不合”，是“性别不合”……你满意了吧混蛋米罗？  
米罗：……哦……啊？！

20 内景 酒吧 日景  
铃铛响了一声。米罗走进来，第一眼就看见加隆坐在门边的桌旁喝啤酒。

米罗：见鬼！  
加隆：……是你。滚远点。别让我看见。  
米罗：靠，有没搞错，这是本大爷的酒吧！  
加隆：你胡说。这里明明是童虎的。  
米罗：……谁？那个华裔老头子？他叫童虎？……哦，好像是……（叉腰）你认识他？  
加隆：我上周还见过他……  
米罗（忽然大笑）：撒这种谎也太容易穿帮了吧，小子！  
加隆：你说什么？  
米罗：那老爷子三四年前就死翘了！要不要我带你去看他的墓碑啊小子？！说起来，葬礼还是我帮他办的呢……  
加隆（突然站起，撑着桌子的手臂不停发抖）：你他妈的胡说！

他夺路离开，啤酒杯被碰落在地上，发出爆裂的响声。


	2. Chapter 2

21 外景 墓地 日景  
加隆发疯般寻找童虎的墓碑。却在看到另一块墓碑时彻底呆住。他的表情变得越来越诡异扭曲。

（特写镜头）  
加隆*杰米尼  
1985.5.30-2000.5.31

他的身后响起了脚步声。

男子声音：……加…隆？……

加隆呼吸困难，滞涩在喉咙里的声音像哽咽的叹息。  
他浑身发抖，如同被施了魔法般无法转身。

加隆：……撒加……

男子怀里的白色花束落在了地上。

22 外景 墓地 日景  
加隆的墓碑前。

撒加：你回来了……你终于……回来了啊……加隆……

撒加从背后紧紧地抱住了加隆，轻轻吻他的头发，发觉他在不住地发抖。

撒加：不要害怕。加隆。我们回家。

加隆突然浑身僵硬，他用力推开了撒加。他们面对着面。  
他们以彼此为镜对视。  
（特写镜头）彼此瞳孔深处，映着对方的模样。

撒加看见过去的自己，加隆看见未来的自己。

（快速的镜头闪回）  
海浪安静地拍打沙滩，旷野死寂，海岸荒凉。  
黑色。红色。密密麻麻的蚂蚁。投下细微阴影的苍蝇。  
无数扭曲的钟面出现，像流体般绵软流淌，成为他们的回忆或想象的背景。  
最终一切汇聚、定型，成为曾经挂在客厅墙上的那幅画作。  
萨尔瓦多*达利。《永恒的记忆》。

加隆（步步后退，声音喑哑）：我该回哪儿去？撒加……我该……回到哪里去？

加隆转身跑开，像在逃离瘟疫或灾难。

23 内景 酒吧 日景  
米罗皱着眉站在吧台后，整理架上的酒杯。  
女服务生懒洋洋地打扫地上的啤酒杯碎片。

米罗：那小子真诡异，是吧，辛蒂？  
辛蒂：还好，和先前那个比起来……  
米罗：还有比他更诡异的？  
辛蒂：嗯，说起来都觉得不可思议，不过我今天被女人勾搭了啊，老板。  
米罗：你？被……女人……勾搭？！哦，今天听到的故事都实在是太劲爆了……  
辛蒂：是啊。而且看起来有点眼熟……

女服务生忽然停止打扫，直起了腰，脸上露出恍然的神情。

辛蒂：我终于想起来了！

女服务生快步走到酒吧角落的照片墙前，在层叠的照片中搜索着，然后扯下其中一张。  
（特写镜头）  
照片有些泛黄。照片里是一支乐队。正中的女子正是先前来过的那位。她斜挎着黑白色吉他，笑容张扬，涂着暗绿色的眼影，穿黑色皮衣，裸露的右手手臂上绘着一条昂首的眼镜蛇。

辛蒂：就是这个人！这一年来我每天都能看见她的照片！

米罗接过照片。他的瞳孔收缩了。他放下照片，抬起眼睛看着女服务生。

米罗：你确定是她？  
辛蒂：哦老板，我绝对不会搞错！看这照片……她以前在我们酒吧驻唱过对不对？看起来很像个摇滚歌手。你肯定认识她的对吧？  
米罗：……是啊，我认识她。

米罗深深吸了一口气。女服务生有些不解地看着他变得忧心忡忡的脸色。

米罗：她叫莎尔娜……见鬼……我竟然不知道她姓什么……她的乐队叫蛇夫座……他们……大概是2006年来这儿的吧……那可真是当时镇子上最火爆的表演……  
辛蒂：啊，果然是乐队主唱！难怪嗓音那么迷人……后来呢？他们去了大城市对不对？可她怎么又会回到这儿来？该不会……也是老板你的旧情人？不对啊……看样子她的确是喜欢女人的……

女服务生自顾自的絮叨让米罗忽然笑起来。  
那个笑容却让女服务生感觉害怕，她停止说话，看着吧台后的米罗。

辛蒂：老板，你没事吧？  
米罗：我来告诉你她后来怎么了吧，辛蒂宝贝儿……（他刻意压低声音）2012年7月6号，我永远都记得那天……美好的夏日假期刚刚才开始，可雨下得像他妈的世界末日马上就要到了……她喝了我一瓶上等威士忌，妈的，一整瓶啊……我让她别回去，至少别开车……可她就像着了魔……  
辛蒂（睁大眼睛，声音颤抖）：老板……你别吓唬我……  
米罗：我干嘛要吓唬你，我亲眼看见她……

酒吧的门被推开了。铃铛发出脆响。  
女服务生吓得尖叫一声。

米罗看向门口，眼睛忽然发亮，吹了声快乐的口哨。

米罗：嘿，BabyGirl，下次再继续吧，我要做生意了。

他轻快地走向门口的红发男子，露出阳光般的迷人微笑。

米罗：嗨！这位先生是来度假的吗？  
红发男子：是的。  
米罗：哦，真是明智之选！这里的夏天简直会让你舍不得走！要不要试试本店今天的特色……

24 外景 黑暗的地下通道 日景  
阳光完全照不进这处通道。混乱的涂鸦画满了通道两侧的墙壁。  
通道中央的地方有一具尸体，但光线太暗，看不清脸面或模样。  
艾欧里亚蹲下身观察尸体。  
黑色短发的男人掀开通道一侧尽头的警戒线，朝艾欧里亚走来，身边跟着当地警局的一位警员。

年轻警员：雷欧长官。

艾欧里亚站起来，看了看黑色短发的男人。

艾欧里亚：这位是……？  
男人：FBI，修罗*卡普里科恩。  
艾欧里亚（苦笑）：警长看来认定镇上出了连环杀手。  
修罗：你不这么认为？  
艾欧里亚：我不知道。

艾欧里亚看了一眼地上的尸体。

艾欧里亚：吉米*罗尼特，23岁，在镇上念到高中毕业，去芝加哥读过两年大学，因为吸毒和参与贩毒被学校劝退，半年前回到镇上，一直无业。三天前他父亲到警局报告失踪。目前看死因是心脏上的利器贯穿伤。  
修罗：你的背景调查很有效率。  
艾欧里亚（继续苦笑）：这是个不大的镇子，长官。  
修罗：希望这能成为我们的优势。我的同事已经去镇上酒吧了解情况。我们一起回警局吧，请再和我详细介绍一下中心公园的命案，雷欧警官。

逆光。  
一个人影出现在通道另一侧的尽头，发现拉起了警戒线，于是他转身离开。  
修罗和艾欧里亚同时看向那边，然而那个人影快速消失了。  
修罗转向身旁的艾欧里亚和年轻警员。

修罗：是两位认识的人吗？

两人都摇了摇头。

艾欧里亚：现在是镇上的旅游旺季。我想他可能是游客。当然，也可能是忍不住要回到现场的凶手。毕竟，除非有特殊情况，否则镇子里的人很少走这条通道的。  
修罗：什么特殊情况？  
艾欧里亚：葬礼。那边是镇子的墓地，长官。  
修罗：那么……我们就先去墓地看看吧，雷欧警官。  
艾欧里亚：请跟我来。（转向年轻警官）星矢，你回去告诉警长，我带卡普里科恩长官去墓地看看。

25 外景 墓地 日景  
修罗和艾欧里亚在墓碑间走过。  
修罗停在加隆的墓碑前。

修罗：雷欧警官，请到这边来一下。  
艾欧里亚：有什么发现吗，长官？  
修罗：看这束花。今天有人来过这里。

艾欧里亚蹲下身，轻轻捏了捏花瓣。他站起身，点了点头。

艾欧里亚：您说得没错，长官。  
修罗：加隆*杰米尼……回去之后请列出他的相关人名单。尤其是那些可能会在……（他又看了一眼墓碑）每个30日都来看望他的人。  
艾欧里亚：我明白了，长官。那么，我再去那边看看，一小时之后在大门那里等您？  
修罗：好的。

26 内景 酒吧 日景  
米罗滔滔不绝地向红发男子介绍店里的特色菜，并且兴致盎然地为这位有点沉默的客人调了一杯鸡尾酒。

米罗：喏，这就是我刚才强烈推荐的，Hot Summer，亲爱的……哦，我真没礼貌，还不知道你的名字呢……

红发男子微微眯起眼睛。他的眼睛是冷淡的冰蓝色，与发色形成奇妙的反差，但丝毫不让人觉得突兀或违和，反而是种更加令人心动的和谐感。  
他似乎真的仔细思考了一下关于如何让米罗称呼自己的问题，但还是以优雅得体的动作接过了米罗递过来的酒杯。

红发男子：……卡妙。  
米罗：好的，我喜欢这名字，还有你的口音。

米罗带着迷死人不偿命的微笑坐在卡妙对面，看见他只是把那杯酒放在自己面前。  
六月末的天气已经很热，玻璃壁上很快结满小水珠。

米罗：哦，亲爱的卡妙，你这么样冷落我的劳动成果，我和它都会很伤心的。看，它在流泪呢。

米罗的语气微微有些轻佻，尾音带着慵懒而挑逗的上扬，他的蓝眼睛盯着卡妙的脸，像是在用目光极其认真地描摹他的面部线条。  
卡妙迎上他的目光，随即轻轻叹了口气，他将酒杯推得更远一些，然后向后靠上椅背。

卡妙：让你们伤心我很抱歉，只是，我在工作时从不喝酒。  
米罗：十分钟之前你刚刚说过自己是来度假的。亲爱的卡妙。

卡妙把手伸进上衣内侧的口袋，拿出黑色皮质外套的证件。看清里面的金色警徽以及Senior Special Agent的印刷体字样，米罗露出一瞬间的失望，但很快他就重新兴奋起来，他的眼睛甚至比之前更亮了。

米罗：So Cool！我还从来没见过真正的FBI呢，亲爱的卡妙……  
卡妙：阿奎斯探员。  
米罗（微愣一下）：Ok。Got it。哦~真遗憾你并不是来度假的，亲爱的探员先生。

米罗调整坐姿，收敛脸上的笑意，做出一副严肃的样子。

米罗：您可以提问了，长官。  
卡妙：夏日假期通常什么时候开始？  
米罗：一般来说，五月中下旬就开始了。但今年天气一直很冷，所以大概一周前游客才多起来。  
卡妙：那就是6月22日左右。  
米罗（正色）：是的。  
卡妙：这期间你见过什么奇怪的人吗？

莎尔娜的面孔，还有她手臂上纹的那条眼镜蛇，忽然一起出现在米罗的脑海中，这使得他微微顿了一下，接着绽开了放大版的笑容。

米罗：您应该午夜过后再来，长官，到时候这儿会塞满各种各样的人，您可以随便从中间挑几个最奇怪的带走。

卡妙没有理会他的调侃，而是拿出一张照片放在米罗面前。照片上是个上了年纪的妇人，深褐色的头发，灰蓝色眼睛，嘴角有温和的微笑。

卡妙：你认识她吗？  
米罗：哦，拉尔森太太。她叫爱丽莎，本家姓是泰勒，六年前退休，之前是镇上高中的后勤负责人。她丈夫罗伯特*拉尔森，是我这儿的常客，最喜欢黑麦威士忌。拉尔森太太在20岁那年遇到了拉尔森先生，两人一见钟情，去年刚刚庆祝了结婚四十周年纪念日。他们有两个女儿和一个儿子。大女儿萨莎，二女儿艾丽，儿子小罗伯特，都在镇上工作，分别是银行职员，幼儿园教师，饭店服务生。大女儿1975年出生，2000年结婚……  
卡妙：……你是怎么知道这些的？  
米罗（笑）：这只是个小镇子，长官。  
卡妙：那么……你觉得，拉尔森家和其他人，比如邻居，关系如何？  
米罗：……等等……

米罗的眼神中带上了真诚的悲伤。

米罗：中心公园的命案……难道是拉尔森太太？  
卡妙：你怎么知道那里出了命案？据我所知，警局到现在还处于封锁消息的状态。  
米罗：我说过，这只是个小镇子，长官。据我所知，流言可不止是会跑，它们甚至还会飞呢。  
卡妙：……回到我刚才的问题，邻里关系。  
米罗：没什么问题……他们都是些好人……见鬼，他们大概是这镇子上为数不多的好人了……

卡妙看着米罗紧紧握住的拳，又看了看腕上的手表，决定不再继续追问，他站起身来准备离开。

卡妙：谢谢你的合作，斯考皮翁先生。

米罗像是如梦初醒般放松了拳头，他紧跟着卡妙站起身。

米罗：不必客气。看样子……我刚才根本用不着浪费那三分钟时间介绍自己。  
卡妙：的确……

卡妙很平静地看进米罗的眼睛。

卡妙：我很清楚你是谁。  
米罗（笑）：那你也该知道我的调酒技术着实很不错……如果办案中间需要喝一杯的话……

米罗看了一眼桌上那杯已经变得温热的Hot Summer，正要继续说下去，酒吧的铃铛又响了一声。  
黑色短发的精悍男人走了进来。

修罗：情况如何了，卡妙？

卡妙意味深长地看着米罗，淡定地向双方介绍。

卡妙：这是我的Partner，修罗*卡普里科恩探员。这是镇上唯一一座酒吧的老板，米罗*斯考皮翁。  
米罗：Partner……

米罗玩味地反复咀嚼那个词，蓝眼睛里露出毫不掩饰的受伤表情。

米罗：真希望它不是我想的那个意思，长官。  
卡妙（转向修罗）：这里差不多了，我们回去吧。

27 外景 镇上最主要的马路 夜景  
黑色雪佛兰在路上行驶。

（镜头拉向车内）  
卡妙若有所思地看着车窗外。修罗沉默地开车。

天色渐晚，路灯顺次亮了起来。

有个小小的身影忽然冲上了马路，修罗反应极快地踩下刹车，汽车发出了刺耳的声音，凭借良好制动很快停住，但车内两人还是能清晰感觉到车子撞上了那个突然出现在车前面的影子。  
修罗和卡妙互相看了一眼，几乎同时跳下了车。

被撞倒的是个小孩子，脸上有几道脏污，手臂划破了，渗出血珠。车灯照上他的脸，映着他火红的头发。孩子瞪大了眼睛看着修罗和卡妙，但看起来并没有多么惊慌失措。  
卡妙蹲下身来，友善地伸出手。

卡妙：你没事吧？

孩子并不答话，而是一下子爬起来，朝马路另一边跑去，很快就消失不见了。  
与此同时，从他之前出现的方向，传来女子凄厉的尖叫。

28 外景 镇上最主要公路的旁边 夜景  
闪着警灯的车子停在路边。艾欧里亚带着其他几名年轻警员从车上跳下来。  
卡妙和修罗正在观察一具尸体。白亮的车灯打来，尸体显得更加血腥可怖。  
被害人的脸皮已经被完整地剥掉了。  
走到近处看清情况的年轻警员们露出一脸不适的神情，有两个已经转过身去呕吐。  
艾欧里亚紧紧地皱眉。

修罗：雷欧警官，这是我的同事，SSA卡妙*阿奎斯。

两人相互点了点头，算是问候。  
修罗将手里的皮夹放进警员递过来的证物袋。

修罗：死者是艾米丽*怀特，24岁。死因是窒息，颈部有明显的勒痕。  
艾欧里亚：她是镇上高中的语文教师。据我了解，她性格比较内向，通常下班后直接回家。  
卡妙：没有什么防卫伤，她的确应该是直接被突袭，嫌犯在她身后……就在这个地方，直接控制住她，令她因窒息而昏迷……

艾欧里亚的表情看起来非常沉重严肃，很显然有话要说，卡妙停止犯罪现场模拟，和修罗一起看着他。

艾欧里亚：两位长官，你们都知道那些游客为什么来这里，对不对？

卡妙和修罗互相看了一眼，用沉默表示承认。

艾欧里亚：大概匡提科的课堂上也会讲这个吧，50年前的连环杀手什么的……我还以为自己只会在警校教科书里读到这些……

旁边的一个年轻警员忍不住插嘴，自顾自地继续说下去。

年轻警员：可不是，我们也学过的，被当时的媒体称为“无面者”的连环杀手迪斯马斯克。“死亡面具”，他这个名字绝对是名副其实！因为他的受害人都是红发，棕褐色眼睛的漂亮女人，而且会被完整地剥掉脸皮！我还记得上学的时候研究当时的报纸，上面说他就像“百年前肆虐伦敦的开膛手杰克一样神秘、诡异、残忍”……  
修罗（打断）：警官先生，那个案子中最重要的一点，就是迪斯马斯克已经死了。就算他当年真的没有死，现在至少也已经75岁，我不认为他有能力直接徒手杀死艾米丽*怀特。  
卡妙：……而且，嫌犯毕竟是嫌犯，作为警方没有必要强化媒体的称呼和绰号，这会让他们更加自大，对调查案件并不有利。

年轻警员怔了怔，有些惭愧和尴尬地低下头，小声地嘀咕。

年轻警员：我也知道这只是模仿作案啦……  
艾欧里亚（阻止他继续说下去）：真是抱歉……  
卡妙（淡淡地）：雷欧警官，您不必对我们道歉，但也请各位暂时不要下任何定论。  
修罗：我们的目标是一致的。我和我的同事都只是衷心希望能尽快帮助镇上解决麻烦。  
艾欧里亚：是的，我理解。我会关照大家不要受当时的媒体和报道影响。先将这里当做独立的凶案现场来进行调查取证。

像是没想到艾欧里亚会这样回答，卡妙微微怔了怔，很快就露出一个微笑表示感谢。

修罗：雷欧警官，关于墓地那边的相关人员调查得如何了？  
艾欧里亚：哦，我主要查了一下加隆*杰米尼。出生证明表明他有一个孪生哥哥，撒加*杰米尼，两人在15岁前一直住在镇上。根据报纸报道和相关记录，1995年，他们的父母双双在空难中丧生。兄弟俩拒绝远亲领养，坚持住在原来的房子里。2000年5月31日，撒加和加隆所在的高中班级组织了一次活动，但撒加因故没有参加。大巴车在镇外公路上发生事故坠落悬崖，车上共30名学生，1名司机，1名教师，全部遇难。为弟弟办完葬礼之后，撒加*杰米尼就离开了镇子，此后他的行踪我还没有彻底查清楚，也没有看出他回到镇上的时间有什么规律，但根据墓地管理员的记录，有一点可以确定：只要他去墓地“看望”加隆，一定是在某个月的30日。

艾欧里亚喘了口气，想了想还是继续说了下去。

艾欧里亚：还有一个很重要的情况……我发现撒加和我哥哥……艾俄洛斯……他们虽然不在同一个班级，但的确是互相认识的，哥哥在撒加离开后还曾给他写过一些信。我会去找哥哥进一步问一下关于撒加的情况。  
修罗：辛苦了，那么就请继续跟进这条线索。  
艾欧里亚：好的。  
修罗：哦，对了，撒加离开镇上之后，他们的房子一直空着吗？  
艾欧里亚：最初是空着的，2004年，现在的酒吧老板米罗*斯考皮翁来到镇上，买下了那座房子。  
修罗：那么……不妨先查一下撒加每次回到镇上时都住在哪里。只要能找到他本人，我们就能确定他今天到底是不是去过墓地了。  
艾欧里亚：我明白了，请放心。

其中一名年轻警员忽然跑过来，他的脸色苍白，看起来非常紧张。

年轻警员：雷欧长官！  
艾欧里亚：星矢？出了什么事？  
星矢：又发现了一具尸体！被害人……  
艾欧里亚：怎么？  
星矢：被害人是红发的女性……死因同样是窒息……  
艾欧里亚（微怔）：哦，我简直能想象警长脸上的表情了……

说到这里，艾欧里亚忽然想起什么，他皱着眉迟疑一下，还是走到一边的安静处，掏出了手机，拨通一个号码。

女子声音：喂？……艾欧里亚？

艾欧里亚抿了抿嘴唇，将电话挂断了。


	3. Chapter 3

29 内景 镇郊一座房子的客厅 夜景  
空旷的客厅里只放着一张沙发。  
沙发对面的墙上挂着一幅萨尔瓦多*达利的早期名画——《永恒的记忆》。  
客厅里非常暗，但坐在沙发上的人并没有开灯。  
他的头靠着沙发，闭起眼睛，看起来像是在回忆。

30 外景 石桥下 日景  
时间：1992年  
撒加轻车熟路地穿过林间。他看到加隆正坐在石桥下，把两脚伸进刚刚及踝的沁凉溪水中，踢打出一朵朵四溅的水花。

31 外景 石桥下 夜景  
时间：1995年  
撒加一路气喘吁吁地跑过树林。他把站在桥下冰冷溪水里的加隆紧紧搂住，月光下，泪水从他们眼中不受控制地流出来。

32 外景 石桥下 日景  
时间：1998年  
撒加远远就看见加隆的背影。加隆坐在溪水边，用力把一块又一块石头扔进水里。撒加捡起一块小石头，朝加隆身边扔过去。石头溅出水花，加隆吓了一跳，等他看清是撒加，就大笑着朝撒加扑过来，把他拖向水里。  
两个人在溪边闹成一团，衣服很快就湿透了。  
当加隆发现撒加有些出神地盯着自己赤裸的上身时，他的脸忽然红了。

33 外景 石桥下 日景  
时间：2000年  
天色暗沉，黑色的云团大朵大朵地群聚在一起。

撒加：明天就勉强去参加一下那个参观活动吧，加隆，你已经快两个月没去过学校了，教导主任马上就要发疯的。  
加隆：我不想去，那些活动都无聊透了。  
撒加（劝哄）：我已经帮你报了名，就当是替我去吧，好不好？  
加隆：你怎么不自己去？  
撒加：……我得去参加中心公园那个活动。  
加隆：哦，对啊，我想起来了，你要代表全体学生去讲些假兮兮的屁话，哈~真是了不起！不愧是——完~美~的~撒~加~~~  
撒加：……你知道哥哥最受不了你这种讽刺了。  
加隆（皱起鼻子）：哼，那就别干那么多让人只想讽刺你的事来啊。

撒加看起来像是生气了，却出其不意地吻上加隆的唇。

撒加：不许用这种语气跟哥哥说话~

他们吻得那么青涩又那么温柔，四片唇瓣久久不愿分开，直到天上落下细密的雨滴。细雨转眼就变成了倾盆大雨，雨水像一颗颗钉子砸在地上、水面上，砸出一片片尘土和一圈圈涟漪。  
撒加和加隆浑身湿透，额发贴在脸上，样子狼狈，却笑得像拥有整个世界。

撒加：生日快乐，加隆。  
加隆：……生日快乐，哥哥。

34 内景 镇郊一座房子的客厅 夜景  
沙发上的人停止了回忆。他站起身，推开门走到阳台上。  
今晚是晴天，远离尘嚣的镇郊能非常清晰地看到整片星空。

35 外景 石桥废墟旁 夜景  
镇外的树林依然像回忆中那样茂密，但石桥已经坍塌了。  
撒加不出意外地看见加隆。加隆站在几近干涸的溪水边，指间夹着一支烟。

（特写镜头）  
那支烟燃了很长，烟灰却迟迟没有落下。

撒加朝加隆走过去，脚步沉重缓慢。他的声音沙哑哽咽。

撒加：……加隆。

加隆吓了一跳，他很快转过身来，烟灰在那个瞬间落了下去。

撒加：别再走了，加隆。别再离开我……

（特写镜头）  
月光照着撒加的脸，他的眼里瞬间涌上泪水。

撒加：……回来吧，加隆。PLEASE。

最后那个字音让加隆浑身发抖。那支烟从他指间落进水里，他几乎有些发怔地站在那儿，盯着撒加的脸和他眼中隐忍着的泪。  
撒加终于得以走近，他将加隆拥进怀里，温柔地亲吻他的额头和脸颊。加隆最初没有回应，但当他们的唇最终相碰的时候，加隆忽然失控般搂紧撒加的脖子，他踮起脚，像在搏命似的去回吻撒加，发疯般地啮咬他的唇瓣，用尽全力地吮吸他的舌头，直到嘴角边沾上了撒加的血。  
加隆的声音发着颤，眼里含着的泪光同样被月光照亮。

加隆：我们回去吧……撒加……我想……回家。


	4. Chapter 4

36 外景 警局门口通向远处的马路 夜景  
艾欧里亚和卡妙、修罗告别，他抱着一个厚厚的档案袋，沿着路往家走去。  
他的手机忽然急促地响了起来。  
（特写镜头）  
手机屏幕上出现“魔铃”的名字。  
艾欧里亚露出惊讶的神情，他习惯性地微微皱起眉，但还是很快接起电话。

艾欧里亚：……喂？……魔铃？  
艾欧里亚：没有打扰……你那边……出什么事了吗？  
艾欧里亚：你说看见了……谁？什么？……莎尔娜？

魔铃近乎语无伦次的慌乱声音从听筒中传出。

魔铃：她就在外面！她在看着我……天啊！艾欧！求求你，来帮帮我，求求你，我觉得自己马上就要发疯了……  
艾欧里亚：没事的，魔铃，没事的，你只是太想念莎尔娜了……别害怕，深呼吸……平静下来，一切都会好的……我马上过去，好吗？现在就去……

听筒中传出电话落在地上的闷响。艾欧里亚有些焦虑地将手机拿到眼前。  
（特写镜头）  
“通话结束”  
艾欧里亚匆匆地向魔铃的住所方向跑过去。

37 内景 魔铃的住所 夜景  
魔铃家的客厅在一楼，有非常大的落地窗，窗外是后院的绿色草坪。  
草坪周围树影重重。  
魔铃站在客厅里，双手抱着头，手机落在她跟前的地面上。她的表情混合着恐惧、紧张、不知所措，看起来马上就要接近歇斯底里。  
莎尔娜与她隔着落地窗对视，烟绿色的眼睛里渐渐罩上一层朦胧的泪光。

魔铃：我知道你不在那儿……我知道……你不在那儿……  
莎尔娜：亲爱的，看着我。我就在这里。

夜风吹动莎尔娜的头发，她把手张开，手指覆上落地玻璃，留下清晰的指印。

莎尔娜：记得我对你说过的话么，亲爱的，“谁隐瞒真实，谁就是在欺骗自己”。我们绝不可以对心说谎。

魔铃犹豫着，几乎不敢去看莎尔娜的眼睛。泪水不断地沿着她的脸颊滚落，她浑身发抖，但还是慢慢走到门前，慢慢抓住把手。  
门锁的卡簧发出轻微的机械声，然后弹开了。  
魔铃打开了通向后院的门。  
莎尔娜眼里有泪，嘴角却带着微笑。她走进客厅，张开双臂拥抱魔铃。

莎尔娜：亲爱的，你能感觉到我，对不对？你看，我就在这里。  
魔铃：……哦，莎尔娜，真的是你……你就在这里……就像过去一年里的所有噩梦一样真实……

莎尔娜带着怜惜心疼的表情抚摸魔铃的头发，然后温柔地捧起她的脸，轻轻吻上她的嘴唇。  
情急之下翻墙而入的艾欧里亚站在后院的草坪，此时此刻，他一脸愕然地看着客厅里忘情拥吻的两人，怀里的档案袋落在地上……他几乎条件反射地拔出了手枪。  
沉闷的枪声响起，撕裂黑夜和重逢。  
魔铃难以置信地看着莎尔娜在眼前倒下，鲜血从她胸口的枪伤里汩汩涌出，很快在身边聚成一片血泊。  
魔铃跪倒在爱人身边，试图用手按住伤口。血从她指缝间溢出，很快将她的手指染红。  
艾欧里亚冲进屋里，用力将魔铃从莎尔娜身边拉开。

魔铃：告诉我这不是真的！艾欧……求求你，求求你，只是个噩梦对不对！像过去那些一样的噩梦！她不会再回来了，她没有回来，我不要再眼睁睁地看她死去！不可以，不可以……怎么可以这样！怎么可以这样对我……不要……

她埋首在艾欧里亚胸前，哭得几乎窒息。

38 内景 镇郊房子的客厅 夜景  
撒加走进客厅，发现沙发上的加隆还在睡着，身上披的毯子却落在了地上。  
撒加轻轻走近加隆，拾起毯子重新帮他盖好。他坐在加隆旁边的地板上，借着照进客厅的月光和星光，近乎贪婪地看着加隆的睡颜。  
上衣口袋里的手机忽然开始震动，撒加急忙站起来去阳台。

撒加：是我……办完了……不行。事情有变化……我知道，FBI那边也派了人……你在小题大做……我会回去。但，绝不是现在。

39 内景 魔铃的住所 夜景  
艾欧里亚扶着苍白虚弱的魔铃上了二楼，让她躺在床上，然后帮她倒了一杯热水。

魔铃（喃喃）：那些都不是真的……对吧，艾欧？  
艾欧里亚：……嗯。  
魔铃：她死了。不会再回来了。  
艾欧里亚：别想了，魔铃。莎尔娜也不希望你这样的……  
魔铃：你知道吗，艾欧，我已经两个月没吃过药了……我还以为……一切都好起来了……

她的眼泪又不受控制地涌出来。  
艾欧里亚怜惜地抱住她，轻轻抚摸她的背。

艾欧里亚：你太累了，睡一下吧，好吗？我保证，明天早上，一切都会好的。

魔铃抬起泪眼。

魔铃：……真的吗？你是不会骗我的吧……艾欧？  
艾欧里亚：绝不会。

魔铃从床头柜里取出一个白色小瓶，倒出三四粒蓝色药片，和着水一起吞了下去。

魔铃（喃喃）：我真的好累啊……艾欧……真的好累……都是我的错……那天我不该和她生气，不该挂掉她的电话，不该关了手机……莎尔娜……我真的……很爱她……这一年我真的……太辛苦了……

艾欧里亚一直坐在床边等她睡着，才轻轻关门下楼。他拿出手机拨了警局同事的电话，却在踏进客厅时愣在当场，手机无意识地从手中滑落。  
刚才莎尔娜躺过的地方只剩下一片暗红色的血泊。

艾欧里亚（脱口而出）：这不可能……

艾欧里亚的头脑中清晰地回忆起刚才的场面。看见莎尔娜拥吻魔铃时，他无法控制地拔出了枪。然而，他的手指虚按在扳机上，迟迟无法扣动。  
就在那时，吻着魔铃的莎尔娜像是感觉到他的存在，忽然带着魔铃转动身体，让魔铃背对着落地玻璃窗，而她自己却正对着艾欧里亚。  
艾欧里亚清楚地看到，莎尔娜的嘴角勾起了微笑。然后，沉闷的枪声从客厅暗处响起，那个微笑也随之凝固。  
拉开魔铃的时候，艾欧里亚注意到，那发子弹准确地贯穿了莎尔娜的心脏位置。

一年前，莎尔娜葬礼的场景同时回到艾欧里亚的记忆中……

艾欧里亚俯身拾起手机，擦净沾上的一点血迹，然后仔细检查地上的血泊。  
接着，他动手将魔铃的客厅收拾得纤尘不染，反复确认这里再不可能留下任何与凶案现场有关的蛛丝马迹。  
艾欧里亚在魔铃客厅里的沙发上过了一夜。

40 内景 镇郊房子的客厅 日景  
清晨的第一缕阳光照进客厅，照在加隆脸上，他醒了过来，第一眼看见的就是撒加。  
撒加吻了加隆的额头。加隆微微露出有点别扭的笑意。

撒加：早安，亲爱的加隆。  
加隆：拜托不要用哄小孩子的语气对我说话。  
撒加：明白了。那么，要不要起来吃早餐？  
加隆：嗯。

加隆坐起来，像是在思考，又像是在回忆。他很快地得出结论。

加隆：早餐是你唯一让我怀念的地方了，撒加。  
撒加：哦，听你这么说我又欣慰又伤心的，难道哥哥真的没有别的好处了么？  
加隆：我说过不要用哄小孩子的语气……

加隆的话没说完就被桌上丰盛的早餐吸引了，他狼吞虎咽地吃起来，像是已经饿了很多年。  
撒加坐在桌边，带着微笑看他吃饭，眼睛里却凝聚起越来越深刻的担忧。


	5. Chapter 5

41 内景 镇上酒吧 日景  
女服务生看到莎尔娜推门而入的时候脸上满是惊喜，吧台后的米罗却几乎一脸死灰，他睁大眼睛，瞳孔收缩，手里正在擦拭的酒杯被他直接握碎，惹来女服务生的一声惊叫。  
莎尔娜径直走到了吧台前。

莎尔娜：你的样子可真像活见鬼了啊，米罗仔。  
米罗（极力压低声音）：……你……不可能吧，我亲手帮你抬的棺，亲眼看着你下葬……  
莎尔娜：呵，看你现在的表情，我真心觉得再折腾也算值得呢~~~  
米罗（低吼）：到底……怎么回事？！你给我解释清楚啊！

莎尔娜烟绿色的眼睛认真地看着米罗，忽然挑起嘴角笑起来，顺手从吧台上拿了支免费的香烟点燃。

莎尔娜：给我一杯威士忌。不加冰。米罗仔。

正在这时，门上铃铛一响，黑衣黑发的女子走进酒吧。当她看见莎尔娜的时候，近乎漠然的眼睛里忽然闪过一道异样的光亮。她直接朝莎尔娜走来。

女子：老板，你的手在流血呢，不去处理一下么？

她的声音优美动听，只是没有丝毫温度。  
米罗愣了一下，虽然有些犹豫但还是退开了。

女子转回脸来面对莎尔娜，她们的距离非常近，几乎同时开始像盯住猎物一样打量对方。  
莎尔娜忽然眯起了眼睛，她的声音低沉，带着了然的语气。

莎尔娜：……你以为我还会犯昨晚那样的错？……也未免太高估自己了吧。

女子用袖珍手枪抵住莎尔娜肋部的时候，莎尔娜藏在袖底的特制刀片也轻捷无声地滑出，划破女子所穿的暗色亚麻长裤，锋刃立刻覆上一层轻薄的鲜红。

莎尔娜舔了舔嘴唇。

莎尔娜：要不要试试看谁的速度更快？

见女子不答话，莎尔娜勾起嘴角，露出危险的笑意。

莎尔娜：如果你输了……不知道会不会像我这么好运呢？

“砰”地一声，米罗将不加冰的威士忌砸在莎尔娜面前。

米罗：够了够了，不许在我的酒吧里闹出人命！

他来到两人中间，蓝眼睛里带着有些促狭的微笑看着黑衣女子，摊开双手像是要表示无奈，却在瞬间让两人隔开了安全距离。  
女子皱了皱眉，手枪已被她收起，就像是完全不曾存在过一样。

米罗（笑）：这位美女，想喝点什么？我请！

42 内景 酒吧 日景  
卡妙走进酒吧，穿黑衣的女子正凑近米罗说着什么。  
卡妙在门口朝米罗点头示意，然后朝吧台走来。  
女子退后两步，转身面向卡妙，嘴角依然噙着冰冷笑意。

女子（喃喃）：FBI……来得倒真快。

女子不再纠缠，她快步在卡妙身边走过，推门离去。  
卡妙看了一眼吧台边的莎尔娜，朝她出示了一下证件。

卡妙：如果方便，希望您能回答几个问题。  
莎尔娜：真不好意思，我还有事要办。如果您想知道任何关于我的事，只要问米罗仔就好了。

米罗（插话）：啊，亲爱的探员先生，好久不见！……想我了么？

与此同时，卡妙的手机响了起来，趁他接起电话的片刻，莎尔娜也快步离开了酒吧。  
卡妙的表情微滞，很快恢复如常。他安静地听着，然后挂断手机，转向米罗。

卡妙：她叫莎尔娜*克洛尼斯？  
米罗（难掩惊讶）：我只知道她的名字是莎尔娜……  
卡妙：她的职业？  
米罗：我这里的驻唱歌手。  
卡妙：你什么时候认识她的？  
米罗：大概……2004年，我来镇上不久，她也带着乐队来了。  
卡妙：你们认识了将近十年，而你不知道她的姓氏？  
米罗：她从没说起过。我也觉得，没有问的必要。或许她和我一样，非常注重个人隐私。

第一次见面时米罗滔滔不绝地自我介绍的样子出现在卡妙的脑海中。  
卡妙抬手掩口，非常隐蔽地露出了有些无可奈何的微笑表情。

卡妙：关于她，你还知道什么？  
米罗：呃……她曾经差点就和一个人结婚了……  
卡妙：所以，他们分手了？  
米罗：……算是吧……  
卡妙：那个人叫什么名字？  
米罗：抱歉，在回答之前，我能问你问题吗，探员先生？  
卡妙（语气了然）：不。我不认识打电话来的人。但我想应该就是刚才穿黑色衣服的女性。  
米罗（自语）：她怎么会认识莎尔娜？甚至还知道……她姓什么？（向着卡妙）……能告诉我……她还说了什么吗？  
卡妙：“如果想搞清地下通道里那起谋杀，不妨先从克洛尼斯小姐查起。”  
米罗：莎尔娜不可能杀人！  
卡妙：为什么？

葬礼的情景在脑海中闪现。米罗一时无言。

卡妙：恕我直言，斯考皮翁先生，虽然我有很多事情要忙，但如果你拒绝继续合作，我并不介意今晚抽出一点时间给White Collar的同事打电话。  
米罗（回神，微笑）：这算是在威胁我？（语重心长地）探员先生，我真的非常伤心，我原以为你很清楚我的为人……也请恕我直言，White Collar那批人从十年前就想找我的麻烦了，可我从来没让他们如愿以偿过。

米罗的眼睛里流露出前所未有的认真。

米罗：听着，探员先生，我所认识的莎尔娜绝不会杀人。至于关于她的其他事，还有那些谋杀……相信你们很快就能查清楚不是么？否则的话，岂不就像WC一样愚蠢？

卡妙冰蓝色的眼睛盯着米罗足有一分钟，然后沉默地收敛目光。离开之前，他不动声色地拿走了吧台上那半支免费香烟。

43 外景 酒吧外的小路 日景  
太阳逐渐升高，响晴的天气，蓝天万里无云，树叶纹丝不动，有蝉躁鸣。  
卡妙一离开酒吧就拿出手机。

卡妙：修罗？我是卡妙……你找到那里了吗？……什么样的女人？……我刚才在酒吧也看见了她，还有另外一个女人。莎尔娜*克洛尼斯。说实话，我感觉她有点不对劲……我正要回警局去，查验一下香烟上的指纹和DNA……斯考皮翁？我认为他和谋杀无关……不，我会继续注意他……只是直觉。我们什么证据都没有……我想暂时没这个必要。而且……恐怕他没那么容易被吓到……总之这边交给我，修罗，你去找他谈谈，看看有什么发现。我们警局见。

44 外景 镇郊房子的门口 日景  
黑发黑衣的女子警惕地观察周围，然后按响门铃。  
修罗藏在隐蔽处，遥遥看见男人打开门，女子闪身进屋。  
就在这时，修罗的手机响了。

修罗：卡普里科恩……哦，卡妙……是的。我找到了撒加的住处。看起来他在家。有个女人刚刚来找他……黑色上衣。暗色长裤。看起来腿上似乎受了点伤……你现在在哪里？……斯考皮翁那里怎么样？关于谋杀……你觉得他会不会隐瞒了什么？……你的意思是我们暂时把这条线放下？……你觉得他可能认识凶手？……需要通过White Collar给他施加一点压力吗？……好的。警局见。

修罗从上衣口袋里拿出证件，检查了一下别在腰侧的枪，朝房门走去。

45 内景 镇郊房子的客厅 日景  
撒加将餐具收进碗柜，回到客厅，发现加隆正坐在沙发上，拿着一张旧报纸玩填字游戏。  
感觉到撒加走来，加隆抬起头。

加隆：所以……你的意思是我们就这样了吗？  
撒加：你说什么？  
加隆：撒加，我们不能假装什么也没发生过。  
撒加：我没有。

撒加搬了一张椅子，在加隆对面坐下。

加隆：那么，你打算怎么办？  
撒加：……说实话，加隆，我不知道。  
加隆：你知道现在是什么状况，对吧？  
撒加：我只知道你现在就在这里。在我眼前。

撒加的手指抚过加隆的侧脸。  
加隆的身体有些僵硬，脸上的表情说明他陷入了回忆。  
（闪回镜头）  
小时候，两人之间那些亲昵的小动作。

撒加：听着，加隆，我不想去管这是什么状况。如果它是一场梦，我宁愿永不醒来。  
加隆：可是撒加……我很清楚发生过什么。我一闭上眼睛就会重新看见那些画面。吵闹的同学，蠢到极点的参观，非要我填调查问卷的温德森夫人，刺耳的刹车，还有那个诡异的小鬼……  
撒加：等等，加隆，你是说……  
加隆：没错……那天，我看得很清楚，车前面站着一个小鬼，大概十岁，红色头发……见鬼，他就好像凭空出现在那儿……然后……车就摔下悬崖了……我感觉它好像下坠了一个世纪那么久……

加隆的眼里露出痛苦的神情，他环抱住自己的肩膀，身体微微发抖。  
撒加坐到加隆身边，将他搂在臂弯里。

撒加：别想了，加隆，停下来。  
加隆：……我看见大片大片的白光……我记得自己当时一直在想……该死的，我再也见不到你了……

加隆有些疲惫地靠进撒加怀里。然而，他的表情一变，很快坐直身体。

加隆：你带着枪。撒加。

他的语气是陈述性的。

加隆：我不记得你喜欢这些。你甚至不允许我申请枪支许可证。

撒加有点尴尬地看着一脸疑惑防备的加隆。他慢慢摊开双手，用下压的动作安抚加隆，试图令他冷静下来。

撒加：别紧张，加隆。  
加隆：我不是紧张。我只是……

加隆的眼睛里流露出真实的悲哀。

加隆：十三年。撒加。你失去了我十三年。我也一样。我只能想起与我相同的那个你。十五岁的你。可是……该死的，看看你自己，再看看我……你想要我怎么样呢……  
撒加：我只想要你再也不离开我……

门铃响了。  
撒加的瞳孔收缩了一下，起身的瞬间他已经把枪拿在手里。他的动作迅捷利落，眼神几乎凌厉得可怕。撒加快步走到门边，侧身贴着房门，将枪稳稳举起，等待门外的动静。  
门铃非常有节奏地响着。长，短，短，短，长。  
撒加皱起了眉。他转向加隆，言辞简洁。

撒加：到里面去。不要露面。

加隆坐在沙发上没有动。

加隆：外面是谁？为什么不让他进来？哦，对了，你担心他发现这里有个活生生的死人，不是吗？  
撒加：我一定会向你解释清楚的，加隆。  
加隆：你可以现在就开始。

撒加再没有说什么，他快步走回加隆面前。  
有那么一刻，他的眼睛里风起云涌。

撒加：加隆，我爱你。我绝不允许自己再失去你了。所以……对不起。

在加隆晃神的瞬间，撒加打晕了他，将他抱进西侧小屋，藏进了衣柜里。  
撒加回到门口，打开了门，黑衣女子闪身进屋。  
撒加看着她毫不客气地端坐在沙发上，语气里有些无法抑制的愠怒。

撒加：潘多拉，我说过，三天之后我一定会回去。  
潘多拉：我知道，亲爱的Partner，但你也知道，任务是不等人的。  
撒加：什么任务？

潘多拉将一张照片放在沙发前的茶几上。  
那是来自酒吧的莎尔娜乐队合影。

潘多拉：莎尔娜*克洛尼斯。  
撒加：她已经死了。一年前。七月六日。你忘了么，那场车祸……  
潘多拉：我当然不会忘记我们的杰作。实话说吧，就在昨天晚上，我还送了她一颗漂亮至极的子弹作为重逢礼物。结果怎么样？刚才我在酒吧里又看见了她！  
撒加（冷漠）：这不可能。  
潘多拉：如果这世界上还有什么值得相信，那一定是我自己的眼睛。  
撒加：就算这是真的……总部怎么知道她还活着？  
潘多拉（故作惊讶）：天哪，你怎么了，我亲爱的Partner？反应迟钝从来不是你的风格。  
撒加（了然）：辛蒂*格林。  
潘多拉：当然是她。哦，你真该见见我们可爱的辛蒂，她一定也会告诉你不少有趣的消息。你知道，她最喜欢你这种类型的男人了……  
撒加：她是你的下线。我没必要见她。也不想见她。  
潘多拉：哦，真是无情呢……你可真会伤女人的心……

门铃又响了。  
潘多拉闪身躲到门后，拿出袖珍手枪。  
撒加看了看外面。

撒加：FBI。把枪收起来吧。  
潘多拉：你招惹到他们了？  
撒加（冷笑）：异想天开倒一向都是你的风格，潘多拉。显然是你把他引到这儿来的。  
潘多拉（微笑）：那还真是抱歉……你知道，酒吧里那个红发的FED看起来也蛮棘手的，我只不过想尽快脱身。当然了，要想知道他是不是像你说的那样一路跟踪了我，最好的方法当然是……

潘多拉快步上前揽住撒加的腰，距离近得似乎是要吻上他的嘴唇，撒加侧身躲开，潘多拉趁机轻巧地将一枚戒指套上撒加的左手无名指。  
撒加转回身的时候，潘多拉已经打开了房门。

46 外景 镇郊房子门口 日景  
潘多拉打开房门。修罗向她出示证件。

修罗：FBI。我来找撒加*杰米尼先生。  
潘多拉：请进，探员先生……出什么事了吗？  
修罗：不，只是简单的询问。

47 内景 客厅 日景  
修罗快速扫视客厅。然后转向撒加。  
潘多拉面带得体微笑，站在撒加身边。

修罗：杰米尼先生，我是……  
潘多拉（突然开口）：修罗*卡普里科恩。（声音温柔，微带兴奋）我说得对么，尊敬的探员先生？  
修罗：……没错。

职业性的目光扫过潘多拉和撒加手上显眼的婚戒。

修罗：那么你一定就是杰米尼夫人。

潘多拉的双眼里露出无比幸福的神情，她亲昵地挽住撒加的手臂。

潘多拉：被你猜中了呢，探员先生，我的确是他的另一半。

她停顿了一下，嘴角的弧度恰到好处，显得真诚而又自豪。

潘多拉：命中注定的那一半。也是让他变得更好的那一半哦~

撒加不动声色地微笑着，抬手揽住潘多拉的腰。

撒加：自从订婚那天开始，她就恨不得让全世界每个人都知道我们在一起了。  
潘多拉：啊，我真是失礼！不过……（她转向撒加，轻吻他的脸颊）你可的确是我一生中最大的成功啊，亲爱的~~~

说着，潘多拉示意撒加放开自己，然后取出名片递给修罗。

潘多拉：抱歉！我们还是回到正题吧。你一定很疑惑我为什么会知道你的名字，卡普里科恩先生，事实上，我可不只是知道你的名字而已，而且，我原本打算夏日假期一结束就与你取得联系呢。如你所见，我是撒加的妻子，潘多拉*杰米尼，我的职业是罪案记者，专门负责凶案现场报道。从两年前开始，我就准备写一本书，是关于60年代美国最恐怖的连环杀手——“无面者”迪斯马斯克。我搜集了所有的案例，详细地研究了他的生平、作案手法和动机……然而，在这个过程中，我却被另一个人物深深地吸引了，他就像是对抗黑暗的光明，充满正义和英雄的魅力……没错，卡普里科恩先生，相信你最清楚不过了！他就是你的祖父！50年前，他与现在的你一样是26岁，也是当时联调局最杰出的青年探员之一。正是他冒着生命危险坚持调查，并且一路追查到这里，最终用正义的子弹结束了“死亡面具”那血腥而罪恶的一生……

潘多拉忽然停止了慷慨激昂的陈述，她充满歉意地看着修罗，略显尴尬地笑了笑。

潘多拉：实在太不好意思了……我明明知道你是来找撒加的……对不起！只是，一提起这些，我就忍不住了……  
修罗：没关系，杰米尼夫人。回去之后，我会把你的想法告诉祖父，相信他会愿意与你聊聊那些旧时光。  
潘多拉：真的吗？那实在是太好了！非常感谢！我这就去为你们泡茶，请随便坐。再次抱歉！  
撒加（微笑）：我也要向你道歉，探员先生。不过说实话，虽然已经听过无数次，但我还是会被她流露出来的激情所吸引……

撒加礼貌地邀请修罗坐在沙发上，潘多拉很快端了热茶过来。

（快速切换镜头）  
撒加简单地说明自己的情况。修罗又提了一些问题，比如两人是否是一起来镇上度假，何时到达，撒加之前是否去过墓园，是否见到任何可疑人士等等。

（特写镜头）  
客厅里的挂钟显示时间已经又过了十分钟。

修罗起身告辞。  
撒加和潘多拉也立刻起身送客。  
潘多拉碰落了一张报纸，她歉意地朝两人微笑，俯身将报纸拾起放好，然后与撒加一起走到门边。

修罗：杰米尼先生，杰米尼夫人，感谢你们的配合，如果两位想起其他情况，请随时打电话给我，这是我的名片。  
撒加：好的。

就在修罗拉开门的时候，潘多拉忽然开口叫住了他。

潘多拉：卡普里科恩先生，你去过镇上的酒吧吗？  
修罗：……没有。怎么，杰米尼夫人，你在那里见到过什么可疑的人？  
潘多拉（微笑）：不不，其实是这样……虽然知道你是来工作的，但我还是想推荐那里的特调伏特加马天尼，就是招牌灯箱上闪闪发亮的那种，我相信你肯定会非常喜欢它的味道。  
修罗：谢谢，杰米尼夫人。案子结束后我一定会去试试。

48 内景 镇郊房子的客厅 日景  
撒加站在客厅落地窗前，确认修罗已经离去。  
他拉合了窗帘，转回身来将手指上的戒指褪下扔给潘多拉，脸色阴沉得可怕。  
潘多拉将撒加的戒指连同自己的一起放进长裤口袋，微微眯起眼睛，嘴角却在上挑，慢慢形成一个好整以暇的笑容。

潘多拉：你看见了，我亲爱的Partner~~~卡普里科恩根本没去过酒吧，否则，他就会知道，那里根本就没有什么“闪闪发亮的招牌灯箱”。所以啦，他并不是跟踪我来这儿的，而是因为那块墓碑查到了现在的“华尔街高管”撒加*杰米尼，然后发现他虽然卖掉了祖宅，却又在老家小镇上买了一处度假屋……仅此而已。我们完全没必要杞人……

撒加凌厉狠辣的动作阻止了她的话。他出其不意地出手，狠狠地掐住了潘多拉的咽喉，潘多拉踉跄后退，背部重重地撞上墙壁，她的脸色立刻因为窒息而变得非常可怕，美丽的眼睛都开始凸出。  
撒加声音低沉，眼睛里弥漫着浓重的杀意。

撒加：海因斯坦，别自作聪明，你以为那个FBI没看出你在测试他？还有……

撒加深深吸了口气，脸色同样铁青，好像被剥夺了氧气的是他自己。

撒加：听着，如果你再敢说什么“另一半”之类的鬼话，我不但会让总部知道是谁搞砸了克洛尼斯那个任务，还会把你那些阴暗的“小”秘密全都打包寄到匡提科……

警告完毕，撒加松开手，潘多拉拼命喘息，紧接着是剧烈的咳嗽。气息刚刚稍有缓和，潘多拉的脸上立刻露出意味深长的笑。

潘多拉（微喘）：……呵，有多久没见过你失控了呢，亲爱的Partner？这场面还真是让我怀念极了。

她利落地拿出手枪对准撒加，一步步后退到了门边。

潘多拉：最好别用“阴暗的小秘密”来威胁我，亲爱的，你的秘密可一点儿也不比我少。再说，你真的确定总部会相信你么？

房门关上的瞬间，潘多拉最后的话音随着她的轻笑声一起传来。

潘多拉：不知道卡普里科恩喜不喜欢填字游戏呢？

撒加站在门口，确定她离开之后，神色立刻变得有些焦躁不安。他转身飞快地冲进西侧小屋，一把拉开衣柜的门。  
衣柜里面空无一人。


	6. Chapter 6

49 外景 通往警局的林间小路 日景   
修罗忽然停住脚步。他微微皱着眉，右手下意识地抚上枪柄。  
修罗猛地转过身，朝右后侧看去。  
一块云飘过，在地上投下阴影。  
偶尔隐约可闻的蝉鸣，让这条路显得格外安静。  
没有风。树叶一动不动。  
修罗的手指离开了枪柄，他继续朝前走去。

林间隐藏着一个与修罗年龄相仿的男人，他的衣服颜色很深，几乎与树干的暗褐色相同。他的眼睛是灰蓝色，冷厉残酷的目光在修罗的背影上逡巡，看起来像是正在耐心等待死亡降临的食腐动物。  
修罗越走越远，男人慢慢举高手里拿的老式猎枪，枪管被人为改短过。他眯起一只眼睛，将枪口对准修罗的背影，嘴角极缓慢地上抬，最终定格为一个狰狞的笑容。  
男人的声音低沉，像从地底传出，带着意大利语标志性的大舌颤音。

男人：好久不见啊。卡普里科恩探员。

50 内景 警局 日景  
修罗回到警局，卡妙朝他迎了过来，他的表情看起来又愤怒又沉重，并且混合着难以解读的惊讶情绪。

卡妙：……又多了一名受害者。  
修罗（皱眉）：你已经去过现场了吗？  
卡妙：是的，我去看了一下。雷欧警官还在那里。死因是窒息。没有防卫伤。受害人特征也与之前的两名女性非常相似。我认为很可能是同一名嫌犯。  
修罗：……我刚才去看了开始那两起谋杀的尸检报告——爱丽莎*拉尔森没有任何致命伤，而吉米*罗尼特唯一的心脏贯穿伤是死后所为。我们同样不能排除这两起案子同属一名嫌犯的可能性。  
卡妙：事情似乎比我们想象的要复杂得多。其中一定有什么联系……就隐藏在我们还没察觉的地方。  
修罗：是的。而且……回来的路上，我感觉有人在跟踪。

卡妙给修罗倒了一杯咖啡，然后自己也倒了一杯。他的表情越发严肃。

卡妙：你还是得小心点，修罗，我总觉得有什么不对劲……那支从酒吧拿回的香烟……我刚才拿到了检验结果。  
修罗：我真想不出什么结果能让你露出这种表情，卡妙。  
卡妙：酒吧里那个女人，莎尔娜*克洛尼斯。系统给出了她的名字……去年7月6日，出镇的公路上发生严重车祸，驾车的就是她。但是，她被发现时已经死亡了！而我看到的克洛尼斯却是活生生的！所以，要么是她利用车祸伪造了自己的死亡，要么……  
修罗（眉头纠结）：我更相信是前者。你认为她有任何理由需要让自己“消失”吗？  
卡妙：严格说起来，她还真有个理由……

51 外景 罪案现场 日景  
艾欧里亚摘下勘察现场时所戴的橡胶手套，招呼人手准备回警局。正在这时，他的手机响了。

艾欧里亚：我是雷欧。

他沉默了几秒，忽然睁大了眼睛，面色也越来越凝重。

艾欧里亚：……好。我会一个人去。

52 内景 咖啡馆 日景  
这家咖啡馆非常小，没有室外露台和阳伞，屋里也只有三五张桌子，现在全都空无一人。  
墙上的钟显示下午2点半，天气炎热，阳光照得窗玻璃闪闪发亮，晃得人眼睛酸疼。  
老板百无聊赖地拉起百叶窗，准备回到柜台后面去继续打盹。  
艾欧里亚走进咖啡馆。他环视了一圈，然后向老板出示证件。

艾欧里亚：您好，我是雷欧警官。等一下有位重要的证人会来这里找我。安全起见，请您现在关上前门，只留下后门，然后离开这里，可以吗？非常抱歉打扰了您的生意，警方会赔偿您今天的全部损失。

老板愣了一下，然后很顺从地同意了。他把“闭店”的牌子挂了出去，然后把前门的铁栅栏放了下来。问清艾欧里亚没有别的要求，并从他那儿拿了几张纸币，老板戴上一顶有点滑稽的遮阳帽，离开了咖啡馆。  
艾欧里亚坐在其中一张桌子旁边，将证件和佩枪都放在自己面前。  
时钟敲响了三点整。有人从后门进了咖啡馆。高跟鞋踩在地面的声音。  
艾欧里亚朝那个方向看过去，然后深深吸了口气，他站了起来，双手撑着桌面，手臂上的肌肉明显地绷紧。  
枪柄就在他触手可及的地方。

53 外景 米罗家门口 日景  
米罗远远看见加隆正坐在自己家门廊上，他有点头疼似的用力捏了捏太阳穴。

米罗（招手）：哟，小子，你在这儿干嘛？

加隆一直等到米罗走近才从宽大的上衣口袋里抽出手，他的手里握着一把枪。  
米罗露出苦恼的表情，有点无奈地举高双手。

米罗：嘿，冷静点，哥们儿。  
加隆（低声，听不出情绪）：开门。  
米罗（困惑）：那天早上你不是自己进来了吗？

54 内景 米罗的住所 日景  
加隆沉默地用枪管抵住米罗的后腰，跟着他进屋。

米罗：你到底想要什么？啤酒？我想冰箱里还有两三罐。至于披萨……哦，记得吗，它们全都被你吃光了。

加隆让米罗坐在一张扶手椅上，然后从衣兜里拿出一小捆封口用的白色塑料抽带，他将米罗的手腕和脚踝都牢牢地固定在椅子上。  
加隆搬了张椅子，坐在米罗对面，平端起手枪，把枪口对准米罗的心脏。  
加隆的语气非常平静。

加隆：我有问题要问你。

米罗歪着头笑了起来。

米罗：我可以拒绝回答么？

55 内景 酒吧 日景  
酒吧里的顾客不多。女服务生正在擦拭几只玻璃杯。  
潘多拉走了进来，在吧台的高脚椅上坐下。

潘多拉：老板不在吗？  
女服务生：他回家去了，说是要睡一觉。晚上应该会回来。  
潘多拉（提高声音）：哦，真是太遗憾了，我在报纸专栏里看到有人推荐他的Hot Summer，所以专门跑过来品尝的。  
女服务生：非常抱歉，还有什么能帮你的吗？

她走到吧台后面，站在离潘多拉非常近的地方。

潘多拉（压低声音）：克洛尼斯回来过吗？  
女服务生：不，她没有再出现。  
潘多拉：斯考皮翁会不会是去见她了？  
女服务生：我不确定。我刚才打了他的手机，但是他并没有接。

潘多拉沉默片刻，然后抬起眼睛直视着女服务生。

潘多拉：你知道一年前的那件事吗？  
女服务生：是的。虽然我当时还没有来，但斯考皮翁之前对我提起了那场车祸。我做了些调查，克洛尼斯被认定为当场死亡。  
潘多拉：但你也看见了，她活得好好的，比我们每个人都要好。

潘多拉摆弄着面前的酒杯，微微皱起眉头。

潘多拉：我不认为她有能力篡改警局的数据库。除非……还有其他帮手。

潘多拉姿势优雅地啜了一口酒。

潘多拉：那起车祸是谁负责认定的？  
女服务生：艾欧里亚*雷欧。  
潘多拉：果然是他……那么葬礼是谁办的？  
女服务生：斯考皮翁，还有克洛尼斯的女友，魔铃*伊格尔。  
潘多拉：伊格尔……她是做什么的？  
女服务生：她当时是幼儿园教师，克洛尼斯死后，她似乎很受打击，后来甚至离职在家，经常闭门不出……  
潘多拉：我就知道你的信息会让我满意，亲爱的辛蒂。现在让我们去拜访一下这三位，看看能不能找到克洛尼斯的踪迹吧。作为背景调查的奖励，这次由你先选好了~~~斯考皮翁怎么样？我看得出你喜欢跟他聊天。  
女服务生：不……不能让他怀疑到我……今晚下班之后，我会想办法去找魔铃*伊格尔谈谈。  
潘多拉：那么，斯考皮翁和雷欧就交给我们来处理。

潘多拉那双黑色的眼睛像两汪冰冷的潭水，嘴角上却露出完美的笑意。

潘多拉：三天后再见，辛蒂。等你的好消息。  
女服务生：是。海因斯坦小姐。

潘多拉离开酒吧。同时给撒加发了一条短信。  
（特写镜头）  
“是时候故地重游了。亲爱的Partener。”


End file.
